Goodbye Princess
by DellaRo
Summary: Seorang Putri dari kerajaan yang jauh datang ke Metrocity, berniat ingin belajar lebih jauh mengenai kehidupan di perkotaan. Namun, semua berubah saat seseorang mengincar diri dan kerajaannya. Mampukah Len dan kawan-kawan menolong Putri dan membebaskan teman mereka dari sekapan penjahat?


_~ GOODBYE PRINCESS ~_

Summary : Seorang Putri dari kerajaan yang jauh datang ke Metrocity, berniat ingin belajar lebih jauh mengenai kehidupan di perkotaan. Namun, semua berubah saat seseorang mengincar diri dan kerajaannya. Mampukah Len dan kawan-kawan menolong Putri dan membebaskan teman mereka dari sekapan penjahat?

Rated : Friendship, Crime, Action, Sci-fi

Rated : K+/ T (terserah pendapat Reader sekalian aja deh^-^)

 **VOCALOID © Yamaha, Crypton, etc.**

 **Warning! AU! Typo(s), Gaje, Alur kecepetan Dll (yg gk bisa disebut satu-satu saking banyakny)** **Author masih Newbie maklumin aja**

.

.

-o- SELAMAT JALAN PUTRI -o-

Suatu hari yang cerah, di kota Metro, seorang gadis remaja belasan tahun terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan. Semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya memandang heran terhadapnya. Benar saja, mungkin orang-orang heran, mengapa ada wanita yang memakai gaun dan jubah mewah serta tiara bagaikan putri kerajaan tengah berjalan-jalan di tengah kota besar seperti Metrocity.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang. "Tuan putri... Tuan putri. Anda kemana saja? Kami sudah mencari anda kemana-mana." Suara bariton itu makin mendekat.

Sang putri menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati seorang lelaki paruh baya diikuti beberapa pengawal sedang berlari ke arahnya,"Oh, kau Gakupo?" Sang putri memasang wajah jengah kepada orang yang baru datang itu, Gakupo, penasehatnya."Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku seperti itu." jawab sang putri ketus putri.

"Tapi putri, kau adalah putri kami yang paling berharga, kau juga pewaris satu-satunya kerajaan Mayora," sanggah Gakupo yang masih berusaha mengatur napasnya, yah mungkin faktor usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi. "Jadi kami tidak bisa meninggalkan putri sendirian di kota sebesar ini. Lagi pula kau membawa kunci untuk memanggil Thoran," lanjut Gakupo, sekilas melirik liontin emas dengan ukiran rumit berhiaskan batu _saphire_ yang bergantung bebas di leher sang putri. Begitu kentara sekali kalau benda itu bukanlah barang sembarangan.

"Gakupo itu 'kan hanya cerita dongen turun-temurun di kerajaan yang sering di ceritakan ayah, aku tidak pernah percaya dengan dongeng pengantar tidur itu," kata putri sambil berkacak pinggang, "Lagipula aku tidak memerintahkanmu untuk selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi, aku ingin pergi sendiri. Kalau kau masih mengikutiku, coba saja!" Seru sang putri membalikan tubuhnya dan segera berlari menjauh dari keempat pengawal juga penasihatnya.

"Putri tunggu!" teriak Gakupo dan segera berlari —lagi— mengejar sang putri diikuti para pengawalnya.

Gadis jelita itupun berlari menuju pesawat yang hendak tinggal landas, dan segera masuk ke dalamnya. Gakupo dan para penggawalnya tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengikuti sang putri masuk ke dalam pesawat."Dimana kau, Tuan putri?" Gakupo mencari keberadaan sang putri di dalam pesawat namun hasilnya nihil, putri tidak ada di manapun.

Pintu Pesawat segera tertutup otomatis. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang tidak asing dari balik pintu pesawat yang lain. "Sampai jumpa lagi Gakupo!" Saat Gakupo melihat ke balik jendela begitu terkejutnya dia. Sang putri sudah berada di luar pesawat dan sekarang sedang melambaikan tangan dengan riangnya. "Selamat jalan Gakupo, aku titip salam ke ayah, ya..." gadis itupun pergi menjauh dari landasan pesawat saat benda besi yang di naiki Gakupo dan para pengawalnya mulai berajak dari tempatnya semula. Pergi meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri di kota besar yang baru beberapa jam lalu ia pijaki untuk pergi entah kemana tergantung sang burung besi yang membawanya terbang. _Mungkin dia akan pulang ke Mayora,_ pikir sang putri ketika dirinya memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kedua kakinya menjauh dari bandara.

.

Disaat yang sama, tanpa disadari ada seseorang yang mengawasi sang putrid secara diam-diam."Tuan, putri kini sedang sendirian tanpa penjagaan," lapor orang itu dengan _walkey talkey_ yang dibawanya. "Bagus awasi dia, jangan sampai dia lolos lagi kali ini," jawab seseorang di balk alat komunikasi milik pria berjas hitam itu. "Baik, Tuan."

-oOo-

Putri cantik itu pun mulai berjalan-jalan di tengah keramaian kota Metro. Rambut panjang berwarna _teal_ yang dikepang tengahnya ikut bergoyang ringan mengikuti langkah sang putri menelusuri toko-toko yang berjajar rapi disekitar distrik di daerah metropolitan itu. Disaat sedang asyik melihat-lihat, _Perasaan aneh apa ini?_ batinnya curiga. Kedua manik yang senada dengan rambutnya melihat awas kepada setiap orang yang berada di sekelilingnya. Dirinya pun terkesiap ketika mengetahui bahwa ada dua orang lelaki berjas hitam yang sedang mengawasinya. Sang putri pun mempercepat langkahnya dan tanpa sadar telah berlari menjauh dari tempatnya semula. Kedua orang itupun menyadarinya dan mulai mengejarnya. "Cepat tangkap dia, jangan sampai lolos." ujar salah satu dari mereka yang sempat tertangkap indra pendengarannya sesaat lalu. Dengan bergegas putri pun berlari semakin menjauh dari kedua orang itu. _Seseorang, kumohon, tolong aku!_

 _._

Seorang remaja laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Kaito Shion, yang pada saat itu berada tidak jauh dari sana pada awalnya heran melihat seorang gadis yang dikejar oleh dua orang berjas yang mencurigakan. Rasa penasaran mengusiknya. Dia pun mulai berbalik arah dan segera berlari mengikuti kedua lelaki itu. berbelok di gang kedua dan mempercepat larinya, Kaito langsung mencari jalan pintas untuk menyelamatkan si gadis —yang dia duga sedang dalam bahaya tadi— dari kejaran kedua pria mencurigakan itu.

.

Disaat pengejaran...

"Hey, berhen—" BRUUKK.

Sebelum salah satu penjahat itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang berat dan besar— yang diketahui sebagai semangka, yang entah datang dari mana— menggenai wajah salah seorang dari lelaki berjas hitam. Geraman terdengar setelahnya. Sang pria hitam itu terus mengumpat kesal sambil terus membersihkan wajahnya dari ceceran semangka di wajahnya.

"Ayo, cepat ke sini!"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan atensi sang putri dari kedua orang yang sedari tadi mengejar dirinya. Dari atas salah satu pohon dia bisa melihat seorang remaja surai _Ocean Blue_ tengah melambaikan tengannya. _Apa dia yang baru saja menolongku?_

"Cepat, ikuti aku!" Pemuda itupun segera turun dari atas pohon dan segera berlari menjauh. Tanpa ragu sang putri pun segera berlari mengikuti pemuda yang telah menolongnya itu..

-oOo-

Disaat yang sama, di sebuah rumah pohon, terlihat empat orang remaja sekitar umur enam belas tahunan yang kita kenal bernama Len Kagamine, Akaito Shion, Luki Megurine, dan Piko Utatane sedang kerja bakti membersihkan rumah pohon milik mereka.

"Mana, _sih_ , si Kaito? Bukannya bantuin kita beres-beres malah kabur," keluh salah satu dari mereka, Luki yang sedang mengepel di sudut ruangan kecil itu.

"Biarkan sajalah dia," ujar Len, salah seorang dari mereka membela Kaito. Dan kembali mengalihkan perhatian ke Laptop di pangkuannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dari atas pohon. Dan selang beberapa lama terdengar suara "GUBRAKK" yang cukup keras menghantam rumah pohon mereka. Yang ada di dalam rumah pohon panik seketika dan jatuhlah Kaito dan seorang gadis dari atas mereka beserta sebagian kecil serpihan atap rumah pohon yang sedang mereka tempati sekarang.

"Kaito apa-apaan, _sih_ kamu?" tanya Len panik, masih berusaha menjaga keseimbangan sekaligus menyelamatkan mengamankan Laptop miliknya dari benturan tidak terduga tadi, yang membuat rumah pohon beserta isinya berguncang keras.

"Sst, tolong diamlah, di luar ada orang yang mengejar kami!" desis Kaito sambil berbisik. Len dan Akaito, yang saat itu berada di dekat jendela segera mengintip di balik celah tingkap rumah pohon, dan melihat ada dua orang berjas hitam sedang celingak-celinguk seperti mencari seseorang.

"Apa kau lihat sang putri?" tanya seorang dari orang berjas kepada temannya.

"Tidak. "

"Ayo cari di tempat lain! "

"Putri?" Sontak mendengar satu kalimat pernyataan orang tadi, semuanya terkejut. Terlebih lagi Kaito, dan segera melepaskan pelukannya dari gadis yang baru saja ia selamatkan beberapa saat lalu—yang ternyata adalah seorang putri— dengan wajah yang sama-sama merunduk dan tersipu malu.

"Oke, mereka sudah pergi," Ujar Len setelah memastikan kedua orang mencurigakan tadi telah pergi. Mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sedikit canggung ini, Len pun mengambil posisi duduk bersila di dekat Kaito dan di ikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

"Tenang saja, Putri," Kaito menepuk pundak sang putri yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pemuda di depannya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja dengan kami," lanjut Kaito dengan senyuman.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku. Namaku Miku Hatsune." Sang putri memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum namun segera berubah menjadi tatapan bersalah setelah menatap langit-langit ruangan yang saat ini di tempatinya. "Tapi, maaf aku tidak sopan dan telah merusakkan tempat kalian," ujarnya bersalah setelah melihat ke atas di mana terdapat sebuah lubang yang lumayan besar di sana.

"Jangan khawatir tentang itu," kata Akaito mengibaskan tangannya asal. "Nanti kami akan memperbaikinya lagi nanti." Tambahnya dengan senyuman.

"Iya putri," kata Piko mendukung pernyataan Akaito tadi. Sang putri tersenyum lega.

"Oh, ya, dan perkenalkan namaku, Kaito Shion, mereka Akaito Shion— adikku, Luki Megurine, Piko Utatane, dan Len Kagamine, ketua _kami_." Kaito memperkenalkan temannya satu persatu, dan di akhiri dengan senyum jahil pada Len.

Len mendelik kepada Kaito. "Heh, bukannya kau yang _ketua,_ Kaito?," protes Len cemberut, "Kau 'kan yang _tertua_ di antara kami," Tambahnya dengan penekanan.

Kaito tertawa canggung. "Eh, iya ya," dan mulai mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang sepertinya tidak gatal. "Maaf, _deh…_ " Len mendengus sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Dan berujung dirinya yang di tertawakan teman-temannya.

"Tapi, Putri aku punya pertanyaan," ucap Piko dan segera mendapat perhatian penuh dari teman-temanya, dan termasuk sang putri, Miku. "Kenapa kamu bisa dikejar orang-orang berjas itu?" Pertanya Piko membuat wajah manis Miku kembali murung.

" Sepertinya orang-orang itu adalah bawahan Rey." jawab Miku, dan mendapat pandangan penasaran dari yang lainnya. "Dia ingin merebut kerajaan ku, Mayora dari kami, dan juga ingin merebut pendant ini dariku. " Miku mengeluarkan seduah kalung dari balik bajunya. "Benda ini telah diwariskan leluhurku dari generasi kegenerasi," jelas Miku.

"Memangnya kenapa mereka ingin merebutnya?" Tanya Akaito mulai penasaran.

Miku menghela napas pelan. Genggamannya pada liontin itu menguat. "Karna ini adalah kunci untuk memanggil Thoran, naga kami."

"Naga?! keren!" koar mereka berlima kagum mendengar pernyataan Miku.

"Iya, cerita ini sudah turun temurun diceritakan suku kami di kerajaan Mayora." katanya sambil tersenyum melihat reaksi dari mereka, "Thoran adalah penjaga kerajaan kami. Dahulu sekali dia pernah menyelamatkan ribuan nyawa yang ada di kerajaan kami, Mayora, dari letusan gunung berapi. Dan akhinya para pendahulu kami bersepakat untuk membuat pendant ini, dari pecahan sisiknya dan juga melakukan upacara penghormatan untuk menghormati pengorbanannya.

Dan dia merupakan sosok yang kuat dan dapat menghancurkan apa saja yang dilaluinya, jika berada ditangan salah. Sebab itu Rey ingin merebutnya untuk menguasai kerajaan Mayora." jelasnya lagi. Miku merunduk sedih, "Aku ingin sekali bisa berkeliling kota ini. Tapi sayangnya, aku baru saja berpisah dengan para pengawalku dan juga penasihatku. Apa kalian bisa membantuku?" pintanya.

Kaito berdiri sambil mengepal tangannya berkata. "Baiklah, Miku kami akan membantumu, setuju kawan-kawan?!"

Akaito pun bangkit dari duduknya, "Iya, dan kami akan menjagamu dari para penjahat yang mengincarmu tadi," ujarnya bersemangat.

"Setuju,"

"He-em,"

"Iya," Respon singkat dari Luki, Len dan Piko yang mendukung Kaito membuat Miku menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan kembali tersenyum.

"Tapi, sebelumnya kamu harus menukar bajumu dahulu supaya tidak kelihatan orang jahat itu," kata Luki menunjuk pakaian mewah Miku. Miku terkesiap. _Oh iya, pantas saja orang-orang tadi menatapku aneh,_ batinnya mencelos.

-oOo-

Setelah menukar pakaian Miku dengan pakaian kasual yang tidak terlalu mencolok perhatian seperti, baju putih polos dan jaket warna biru —yang dipinjamnya dari Kaito— serta celana jeans yang tidak terlalu ketat. Miku pun segera mengikuti langkah teman-teman barunya tersebut, yang ingin mengajaknya berkeliling.

"Hey, Miku, kesini!" ajak Piko dari pinggir keramaian.

Miku pun segera mengikutinya. "Iya..."

"Dan inilah, Miku, bazar terbesar yang baru saja di gelar di kota Metro," kedua tangan Piko terbentang. Dapat terlihat bazaar lang lumayan ramai dari balik punggungnya. Banyak _stand_ makan, minuman serta _souvenir_ di dalamnya. Dan jangan lupakan arena permainan di sana.

Wajah Miku kembali ceria, "Ayo, ke sana!" ujarnya senang, kemudian memakai tudung jaketnya dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam bazar yang di penuhi orang itu.

"Hey, tunggu aku!" pinta Kaito yang baru saja sampai.

"Kenapa pakaianmu begitu, Kaito?" tanya Akaito heran melihat Kaito yang baru saja tiba di tempat. Pasalnya pakaian Kaito yang sebelas dua belas mirip pakaian _ninja_ —yang sering dia lihat di telavisi saat sore menjelang— lengkap dengan masker, topi, dan kaca mata hitam.

"Supaya tidak ketahuan penjahat," jawabnya asal.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita susul mereka," ajak Luki yang sejak tadi ada di samping Akaito. Mereka bertiga pun ikut masuk dan menikmati apa yang tersaji di depan mereka.

-oOo-

Mereka berjalan-jalan di sekitar bazar —yang lebih kita kenal dengan sebutan pasar malam— yang ramai itu. Bazar ini buka hampir dua puluh empat jam sehari. Banyak penjaja makanan ringan sampai aneka permainan berjajar rapi dan memenuhi seluruh wilayah. Mereka mulai berkeliling, dan membeli _souvenir_ sebagai oleh-oleh untuk Miku.

Sampai tak terasa, matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya. Dan semburat oranye memenuhi kanvas langit.

-oOo-

Mereka akhirnya berkumpul di sebuah jembatan di dekat bazar yang baru saja mereka kunjungi untuk melihat panorama yang indah. Dikarenakan kota Metro terletak tidak jauh dari bibir pantai, sehingga kita bisa saja melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam secara jelas dari sini.

"Disini benar-benar keren, aku harap aku bisa tinggal disini lebih lama," ujar Miku yang melihat pemandangan indah di depannya, _sunset_ —matahari terbenam— yang begitu menawan perlahan menerpa wajah putihnya yang bak _porcelain._ _Cantik_ , pikir Kaito.

"Bisa saja kalau kau mau, Miku," Len mengikuti Miku. Bersandar di tepi jembatan dengan kedua siku yang menopang tubuhnya.

"Tapi, kalau kau tinggal disini, bagaimana dengan keluargamu di Mayora? Mereka pasti akan rindu padamu, 'kan?" tambah Kaito.

"Kaito, kau benar-benar memperhatikanku, _ya_?" tanya Miku menggalihkan pandangannya dari Kaito.

Kaito memandang wajah Miku yang diterangi cahaya matahari sore dan sesekali rambut poninya ikut melambai diterpa angin, dengan penuh harap. Dan tentu saja sambil tersenyum dan tanpa sadar ada semburat tipis berwarna merah di sekitar pipinya. Dan ternyata hal kecil itu dapat diketahui oleh teman-temannya.

"Ehemm!"

Sebuah dehaman—Peringatan dari Luki— membuatnya terlonjak membuyarkan lamunannya. Kaito pun terkejut dan sedikit binggung melihat teman-temannya memalingkan wajah dengan beberapa bahu yang bergetar pelan. Seperti sedang menahan tawa. "Hey, apa yang lucu?" tanya Kaito heran melihat teman-temannya yang mulai tertawa. Masih bingung mengenai apa yang terjadi.

"Tak ada apa-apa," sanggah Piko dan masih menahan tawanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miku yang juga heran melihat tingkah teman-teman barunya itu. "Kenapa kalian tertawa? "

"Kami hanya menertawakan Kaito, _kok_ ," lanjut Len dan sukses mendapat protes serta _death glare_ dari Kaito.

"Hey, kenapa? Aku 'kan cuma tanya tadi," ujar Kaito panik dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya yang semakin jelas. Tentu saja reaksi polos ini membuat teman-temannya beranggapan kalau Kaito suka pada Miku. Dan mungkin kenyataannya memang begitu. Namun dia tutupi. dasar _tsundere._

Kaito menyanggah dagunya, berpikir. Satu telunjuknya teracung. "Oh ya, bagaimana kalau besok kita lanjutkan petualangan kita?" Kemudian memandang langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga. "Lagipula hari sudah mulai malam, "

"Hebat, apa kita bisa sekalian melihat pertandingan?"

"Dan kita bisa jalan-jalan lagi ke Museum setelahnya," tambah Akaito dan Piko semangat.

Melihat reaksi teman-temannya Kaito jadi sumringah. Namun, Miku perlahan merundukkan kepalanya, "Aku mau saja, " jeda sejenak. Ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya yang mungkin akan membuat kawan barunya ini kecewa. "Tapi aku harus sudah kembali ke Mayora besok," Dipandangnya wajah kelima temannya bargantian. "Untuk menghadiri upacara penghormatan, dan aku _harus_ berangkat malam ini,"

Kaito pun menundukan kepalanya kecewa mendengar pernyataan Miku. Namun, itu hanya sebentar. "Oke, kalau begitu kita bisa 'kan melakukannya malam ini?" tanya Kaito menyemangati Miku.

Len terlihat berpikir. "Kalau begitu, berapa jam lagi kamu berangkat?"

Dengan nada sedih dan kecewa Miku menjawab, "Dua jam lagi, ku rasa..." Tidak yakin dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Dua jam?" Len mulai menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. "Aku pikir itu lebih dari cukup. Kita bisa melakukannya kurang dari dua jam." jawabnya mantab.

Miku melihat Len tidak yakin. "Benarkah?"

Dengan semangat yang kembali berkobar Luki mengepalkan tangannya. "Iya, aku yakin kita bisa,"

Namun, tiba-tiba, "Semuanya, jangan bergerak!" Nada perintah terdengar dari belakang. Terkejut. Mereka pun menoleh ke asal suara. "Putri Miku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana," Senjata api mulai diarahkan kepada mereka berenam.

Kaito bertindak _protektif._ "Jangan kau menyentuhnya, Penjahat!" Segera berdiri di depan membentangkan tangannya melindungi Miku dank eempat temannya.

Menggeram kesal. "Kau…" Kedua senapan laras panjang segera tertuju padanya.

"Topi... Topi... Siapa yang mau beli topi..."

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang penjual topi datang dan menghalangi kedua penjahat itu. _Ini kesempatan kita,_ batin Kaito.

"Kesempatan kita, ayo!" titah Kaito dan menggiring teman-temannya menjauh dari para penjahat itu.

Di dorongnya penjual topi yang malang itu sampai terjatuh oleh salah satu penjahat. "Menyingkirlah kau!" perintahnya dan segera berlari diikuti temannya mengejar Kaito dan kawan-kawannya.

-oOo-

Tibalah mereka berenam di sebuah gang persimpangan. Kaito, Akaito, Miku, Luki, Piko serta Len masih berlari menyusuri lorong panjang tersebut hanya berbekal insting. Tidak jauh di belakang mereka para penjahat berjas hitam masih mengejar dan tidak lupa sesekali mereka menembakkan senjatanya. Membuat mereka bersusah payak menghindari tembakan itu.

.

Saat berbelok di tikungan ketiga, Len dan Luki berhasil menghalangi penjahat-penjahat itu dengan menggulingkan drum-drum besar —yang entah mereka dapat dari mana— ke arah para penjahat tadi.

"Cepat kita pergi!" titah Luki pada kawannya—Len— setelah sempat membuat penjahat tadi kewalahan menghindari drum-drum yang sempat di gelindingkan oleh mereka berdua. Mereka berdua kembali mempercepat langkahnya menyusul keempat kawannya yang sudah berada jauh di depan.

Semakin geram dengan perlawanan keenam remaja itu. Matanya mendelik tajam ke depan, ke arah keenam remaja yang telah menghalanginya menangkap sang putri. "Cepat tangkap mereka!" perintah salah seorang penjahat kepada temannya.

Piko, dan Akaito sudah berhasil meloncati pagar besi pembatas.

"Hey, kalian! Cepat sedikit!" Kaito melambaikan tangan —memberi peringatan— kepada dua temannya yang tertinggal, dari atas pagar setelah membantu Miku melewati pembatas besi itu. Dia pun segera ikut loncati pagar.

Luki tersandung sesuatu sebelum sampai di dekat pagar, dan terjatuh. Len yang saat itu berada tidak jauh di belakangnya, langsung menggeluarkan sebuah benda kecil bulat —menyerupai bola biru muda hampir transparan seukuran kepalan tangan— dari saku celananya. Bola kecil itu segera berpendar di saat Len berkata, "Hoverboard, Activite..." Dalam hitungan detik bola itu berubah jadi sebuah papan luncur, sejenis _skateboard_ namun melayang—berwarna biru metalik.

Len mengulurkan tangan. "Bisa berdiri?" Luki pun meraihnya.

"Tentu,"

Len segera membantu Luki berdiri. "Ayo, cepat!" Dan segera melompat ke _skateboard_ melayangnya besama Luki. "Pergi!" titahnya. Papan itu segera melesat, terbang menjauh.

Disaat ingin terbang melewati pagar besi di depannya. "Jangan sampai mereka lolos!" titah salah seorang penjahat, Dan seketika itu, peluru yang dimuntahkan dari moncong senjata temannya yang seorang lagi menembak tepat sebelum hoverboard Len melewati pagar. Namun, untungnya keduanya sudah sampai di atas pagar sehingga keduanya pun terjatuh tepat di belakang pembatas besi itu.

"Hey! Kalian, cepat!" pekik Piko dari kejauhan.

Len bangkit setelah melirik ke belakang sejenak, memastikan kedua penjahat yang mengejar mereka belum sampai. "Cepat sembunyi!" titahnya pada Luki dan mengambil papan luncurnya yang teronggok tidak jauh di belakangnya. Mereka berdua segera lari menjauh dan bersembunyi di tempat aman bersama yang lainnya.

.

"Cih, mereka lolos lagi," mendecih sambil memukul pagar besi di depannya juga mengumpat kesal, salah satu orang berjas itu semakin kesal dengan lolosnya target buruan mereka.

"Bagaimana ini, apa kita adukan pada bos?"

"Coba saja," Diberikannya telpon seluler dari kantong jasnya kepada temannya yang satu lagi. Dengan ragu diterimanya benda elektronik itu. "Pasti kena marah." lanjutnya sarkastis. Langkahnya pun berbalik dan menjauh dari temannya.

Masih bimbang antara menelpon atau tidak kepada atasannya, orang yang satu lagi akhirnya mau tidak mau harus melapor.

Selang beberapa detik setelah nada sambung didengar dan menjelaskan seperlunya. "KENAPA BISA LOLOS, HAH?!" hanya bentakan dari si boslah yang di dapatkannya akibat ketidak becusan sang bawahan dalam mengurus lima bocah lelaki dan seorang gadis.

Keringat dingain mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. "Ta-tapi... tuan.."

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN! Cepat! URUS MEREKA!"

"Ba-baik, Tuan," jawab orang yang di seberang telepon. Dan dengan cepat sambungannya terputus.

.

Dilain pihak, seorang lelaki—berjawah angkuh— yang kira-kira umurnya juga masih remaja sedang mengumpat kesal dan segera berdiri dari sofa tempat dia duduk tadi dan berjalan ke balkon ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Orang yang berpakaian mewah ini berdiri di balkon tersebut dan memandangi keindahan kota Metro. Dia tersenyum —atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Seringai yang begitu lebar dan sarat akan kekejaman.

"Sepertinya aku _juga_ yang harus turun tangan," desisnya penuh ancaman seringainya bertambah lebar.

-oOo-

Di saat yang sama di tempat persembunyian Kaito dan kawan-kawan.

Di balik pintu, Piko sedang mengawasi keadaan di luar. Dengan waspada dia mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik — yang menurutnya mencurigakan— yang kemungkinan adalah kemunculan para penjahat yang sempat mengejar mereka tadi.

Di sisi lain ruangan terlihat Kaito sedang berdebat dengan Len.

"Sini, biar aku lihat!" tangan Kaito terjulur pada Len yang sedang sibuk melihat keadaan papan luncurnya yang sedikit rusak. Sudut siku-siku imajiner menghiasi pelipisnya. _Lama…_ diambilnya paksa hoverboard milik Len.

Len mendelik. "Sudahlah Kaito, Lain kali aja," ujarnya pasrah melihat Hoverboard-nya yang terbakar separuh. "Kita harus bawa Miku pergi dari sini!" Kini giliran Kaito yang mendelik saat Len mengambil Hoverboard-nya kembali dari tangannya.

Tidak mau kalah dari sang adik kelas. Papan luncur mekanik direbut lagi dari sang pemilik. "Beri aku beberapa menit," pinta Kaito lagi. Dikeluarkannya bagasi rahasianya —yang selalu tersimpan entah bagaimana caranya bisa muat di saku celananya. Keempat temannya bahkan tidak pernah tahu— dan mulai serius mereparasi hoverboard tersebut.

-oOo-

Beberapa lama kemudian, Hoverboard itu kembali dosodorkan kepada sang pemilik yang sesungguhnya. Len kembali sumringah. "Terima kasih, Kaito," ujarnya senang dan segera menekan tombol kemudi di samping papan luncurnya — mengetesnya— dan ternyata berhasil melayang seperti semula.

Diputarnya obeng di tangannya sekali dan segera menyelipkannya kembali ke tas— yang katanya bagasi rahasia— Kaito membalas. "Bukan masalah besar cuman sirkulasi udaranya saja," Tersenyum dan merapikan alat-alat yang dibawanya dan memasukkan benda itu di tempatnya semula.

Maklumlah secara, walaupun masih SMA, Kaito itu ahlinya dalam bidang reparasi, jadi dia selalu membawa alat-alat dalam sebuah kotak rahasia yang selalu dia bawa di dalam saku celananya. Kalau diperlukan alat itu bisa sedikit membantu.

Jari telunjuknya kembali teracung, menuding Len. "Tapi kau masih belum boleh memacunya dalam kecepatan tinggi seperti biasanya, sebelum mendapat perbaikan total," lanjutnya serius.

Manik _Saphire_ itu berotasi, malas. "Baik..."

Disisi lain, Piko yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik pintu tidak sengaja melihat pergerakan mencurigakan para penjahat yang mengejar mereka. "Psst, mereka datang lagi," bisiknya kepada lima temannya.

wajah mereka kembali tegang. Geram. Miku berdiri dengan raut wajah marah, "Aku harus berikan benda ini kepada mereka!" genggamannya semakin erat pada kalung miliknya.

Len ikut bangkit. "Kau tak boleh menyerahkannya, Miku!" maniknya mendelik tidak suka. "Bukankah itu warisan leluhurmu? Kau tak boleh memberikannya pada mereka,"

"Tapi, aku harus!" sanggah Miku. "Harus. Karna benda ini kita dalam bahaya,"

"Tapi, Miku?"

"Miku, tolong berikan liontin itu padaku,"

Kaito memotong perdebatan antara Len dan Miku. Tangannya terulur meminta kalung milik Miku.

"Tapi, kau?"

Kaito menatap Miku dengan senyum khasnya, "Tenang saja serahkan semua padaku,"

Salah satu alis temannya terangkat. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kaito?" Tanya Luki penasaran.

Tersenyum misterius. "Lihat saja nanti!" jawab Kaito santai.

-oOo-

Kaito pun segera berlari keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tindakan nekatnya pun segera di ketahui oleh para penjahat yang sedang berseliweran mencarinya dan teman-temannya.

"Itu dia!" pekik salah seorang penjahat setelah menyadari kehadiran Kaito.

Melambaikan tangan tinggi tinggi. Mencoba menarik perhatian. "Coba tangkap aku kalau bisa!" teriak Kaito dari kejauhan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek para penjahat di depannya.

Keempat mata itu menatapnya tajam. "Dia membawa liontinnya!" pekik penjahat lain yang sadar bocah di hadapannya membawa semacam bandul, namun baru terlihat tali pengikatnya saja."Kejar dia!"

Kaito segera berbalik dan berlari sekencangnya, memancing kedua penjahat tadi menjauh dari tempat persembunyian kawan-kawannya. Yang nanti kesempatan ini akan dipakai teman-temannya untuk kabur. Meloloskan diri ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Disaat pengejaran, tanpa disadarinya Kaito telah dihadang salah seorang dari penjahat tadi dan parahnya lagi orang yang satu lagi yang mengejarnya tadi sudah berada di belakangnya.

Dua seringai terbentuk. "Mau lari kemana lagi kau, Bocah?"

Kaito pun terkepung, tidak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi. "Cih, payah," umpatnya kesal.

Penjahat itu pun mendekat. Kaito mundur. Namun, penjahat yang ada di belakangnya segera mendekapnya dari belakang. Sedangkan yang satu lagi sudah membawa tali. "Lepaskan aku!" Kaito pun segera diikat dan dibawa pergi oleh dua orang jahat tersebut menggunakan mobil yang baru saja tiba menjemput mereka.

"Kaito!" teriak Miku dari kejauhan saat tahu Kaito tertangkap oleh penjahat yang mengejar mereka.

-oOo-

Didalam mobil, terlihat seorang remaja lelaki berpakaian mewah —yang diketahui bernama Rey— sedang menunggu kedatangan mangsanya. Yang setelah sekian lama menunggu akhirnya datang juga.

"Hey, lepaskan aku, dasar penjahat!" pekik sang mangsa tersebut yang kita ketahui bernama Kaito.

Rey menatap Kaito tajam. "Berikan dulu pendant itu padaku!" perintah Rey setengah berteriak ke Kaito di sebelahnya.

Kaito menantang. "Tidak akan!" teriaknya lantang dan berusaha melepaskan jerat tali yang mengikat tubuhnya.

Rey semakin geram dan merebut benda di genggaman Kaito. "Heh, aku berhasil menipumu," Kaito terkekeh pelan sambil membuka genggaman tangannya yang ternyata hanya terdapat tali untuk mengaitkan liontin milik Miku.

Seringai keji perlahan terbentuk. "Berani kau menipuku, Bocah?!" bentak Rey seraya menggengam erat kerah baju Kaito dan mengancamnya. Kaito pun hanya menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan menanggapi ancaman Rey.

Dilepasnya cengkraman pada kerah Kaito dengan kasar. "Cepat, kita gunakan rencana kedua!" Rey kembali menunjukkan seringainya, "Kita gunakan dia sebagai sandra," seringainya semakin lebar saat melihat Kaito yang terkejut.

-oOo-

Ditempat lain, di persimpangan. Teman-temannya mencemaskan Kaito termasuk pula Miku.

"Kita harus selamatkan Kaito!" pinta Miku sedikit berteriak sambil mengepal tangannya berharap keempat teman lelaki di hadapannya ini berpikiran sama dengannya.

"Tenanglah, Miku, Kaito pasti akan baik-baik saja," bujuk Len menenangkan Miku.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa diam saja!"

"Kami tau, pasti ada cara lain untuk selamatkan Kaito,"

"Iya, tenang dulu, Miku!"

"Benar kata Piko, Miku. Pasti ada cara lain," timpal Luki.

"Iya, Miku,"

"Maaf mengganggu perdebatan kalian,"

Suara elektronik terdengar dari belakang mereka yang menghentikan perdebatan antara Miku, Piko, Luki, Akaito, dan Len. Yang berderbat tadi segera menoleh dan mendapati Sonika —robot yang merupakan rekan sekaligus teman sekelas Kaito— ada di sana. "Aku punya pesan untuk seseorang yang bernama Miku," Semuanya mendengarkan dengan seksama, "Yang berisi 'Kau harus membawa pendant Thoran milikmu ke jembatan ditengah kota Metro, nanti malam tepat pukul tujuh' begitu isinya."

"Kau dapat pesan itu dari mana, Sonika?" tanya Akaito yang masih bingung.

"Entahlah, tapi orang itu bilang Rey akan ada disana untuk menukar Kaito dengan pendant itu," kata Sonika lagi. "Sudah, ya. Aku pergi dulu." Setelah itu dia pergi entah ke mana.

Luki melirik ke arah Len yang sejak tadi hanya diam, mungkin sedang memikirkan cara untuk membebaskan Kaito."Bagaimana ini, Len?"

"Iya, bagaimana ini? " tambah Akaito "Kalau Kaito sampai kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?"

Hening sejenak.

"Len?"

Terdengar suara baritone dari belakang mereka. Mereka kembali menoleh ke asal suara. Dan mendapati pimpinan kepolisian, Rinto datang ke arah mereka berlima.

"Ternyata kau disini?"

Ada yang bertanya, mengapa Len dicari oleh kepala polisi? Tenang saja dia bukan seorang penjahat atau semacamnya. Walaupun dia masih SMA, sama seperti Kaito tapi dengan tingkatan lebih rendah —kelas 1 SMA— dia telah dipercaya menjadi anggota kepolisian sejak dua tahun lalu. Dikarenakan dia bisa dibilang memiliki intuisi yang lumayan, terutama dalam hal menyusun rencana, dialah jagonya. Jadi, dia sering diminta oleh pihak kepolisian untuk membantu menyelesaikan kasus sehingga sudah akrab dia dengan atasannya ini. Dari mana dia mendapat kemampuan itu? Jawabannya mudah saja, karna dulu ayahnya juga seorang kepala polisi. Sehingga, singkat cerita, bakat ayah turun ke anaknya.

Rinto berdeham. "Len, aku punya kasus untukmu," lanjut inspektur dengan nada serius.

"Iya, ada apa, Pak?" tanya Len yang juga mulai serius.

"Begini, " jeda sejenak. "Tuan Putri dari kerajaan Mayora menghilang tadi pagi. Tapi, agar lebih jelas tanyalah padannya," jelasnya sekali lagi lalu menunjukkan seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya.

Orang itu pun melangkah ke depan, "Jadi, begini..."

"Gakupo?" Miku terkejut melihat orang di depannya. Yang ternyata Gakupo, penasihatnya.

Gakupo pun mendekati Miku. Tidak percaya dengan seseorang yang berada di hadapannya kini. "Tuan putri?" Dia semakin mendekat, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Dan, siapa mereka?" pendangannya beralih kepada empat remaja lelaki di belakang Miku.

Sejenak Miku menoleh ke teman-temannya, "Oh, mereka semua teman-teman ku," jelas Miku riang.

Gakupo menggangguk. "Begitu..."

"Ehem..." Rinto yang awalnya tidak dihiraukau ini pun berdehem singkat, "Jadi, Putri sudah ditemukan." pandangannya mengarah ke Miku. "Kalau begitu, aku harus pergi." Dia pun mengangkat topinya sedikit, memberi hormat.

"Maafkan aku sudah merepotkan anda, Inspektur," ucap Gakupo sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit sebagai tanda permohonan maaf. Dan segera menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Tidak apa, memang sudah tugas saya untuk membantu." kata Rinto dan segera berbalik, pergi.

"Fiuh, Untung saja," ujar Akaito menghela napas lega.

"Iya, ku pikir ada apa tadi. Teryata mencari Miku." tambah Piko.

"Oke, sekarang soal yang tadi, bagaimana?"

"Sabar dulu, Luki. Aku juga sedang memikirkannya," kata Len yang masih juga bingung cara membebaskan Kaito. "Tapi sebaiknya kita pergi dulu dari sini, untuk cari tempat aman." Mereka pun pergi ketempat lain.

-oOo-

Di tempat lain, terlihat seorang laki-laki yang terlihat masih remaja sedang berusaha melepaskan tali yang menjerat dirinya. Setelah sekian lama mencoba, namun usahanya tetap sia-sia. 'Mana ada benda tajam untuk melepas tali di gudang tua seperti ini. Dan kenapa tadi aku tak bawa cutter? Barang yang biasanya aku bawa juga tidak ada yang tajam, payah!' rutuknya dalam hati.

Anak laki itu pun menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding di belakangnya, "Miku, semoga kau baik-baik saja di sana." gumamnya lirih sambil terus menggenggam erat tali liontin Miku dan menatap langit-langit gudang tua yang sudah usang itu.

-oOo-

Di bawah rumah pohon, bersama dengan Gakupo mereka pun berkumpul untuk merencanakan acara pembebasan Kaito.

"Oke, sekarang apa rencana kita?" tanya Luki memulai pembicaraan antara mereka berlima.

"Mari kita luruskan saja ini," jawab Len serius, "Sekarang waktunya kita selamatkan Kaito, namun di sisi lain waktunya Miku untuk pulang ke kerajaannya, kan?" Menegaskan kata-katanya ke Miku.

Miku kembali mendelik. "Tapi, aku ingin menyelamatkan Kaito," pinta Miku setengah berteriak dan sedikit ada penekanan di kalimat 'menyelamatkan' sambil mengepal tangannya pertanda keseriusannya.

"Tidak bisa, Miku!" tegas Len lagi, menolaknya.

"Dia benar putri, anda tidak bisa ikut mereka, anda harus pulang," tambah Gakupo mendukung pernyataan Len.

Miku menoleh ke Gakupo. "Gakupo, maafkan atas keegoisanku," katanya sedikit menunduk, "Tapi, Kaito selama ini telah menyelamatkan aku dan juga liontin Thoran," kembali menatap dalam Gakupo, "Dan sekarang giliran aku untuk menyelamatkannya,"

Setelah menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah kalau Tuan Putri bersikeras," Gakupo pun menepuk pundak Miku pelan, "Saya tidak bisa apa-apa lagi," Gakupo menyingkirkan tangannya dari pundak Miku dan tersenyum. "Tapi, Tuan Putri harus kembali secepatnya."

Miku pun tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Gakupo. Aku janji aku akan baik-baik saja dan akan pulang bersamamu nanti membawa liontin Thoran," tekad Miku sedah bulat.

"Baiklah, Putri. Kalau itu pilihanmu."

Miku pun berbalik menatap keempat teman laki-lakinya, terutama, "Len, izinkan aku ikut menyelamatkan Kaito!" pinta Miku serius.

Len pun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Baiklah Miku." Memberi isyarat agar teman-temannya berkumpul, "Baiklah, jadi begini rencananya..."

-oOo-

Tepat pukul tujuh kurang lima menit, di suatu tempat yang berada di tengah kota Metro, seorang laki-laki yang agaknya memakai pakaian mewah seperti; jubah kebesaran serta atributnya bak seorang pangeran dari negri sebrang, Rey, sudah menunggu bersama dengan kedua pengawalnya yang berpakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan topi dan kacamata hitam yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah mereka. Dan tak lupa seorang sandra berupa bocah laki-laki yang bernama Kaito.

"Lepaskan aku!" satu kalimat ini tak kunjung berhenti terucap dari Kaito, sang sandra yang kini tubuhnya sedang terikat tali tambang dengan sangat kuat. Dan kini sedang berusaha melepaskannya —lagi. "Aku yakin Miku tak akan pernah memberikan liontin Thoran miliknya kepada orang jahat sepertimu!" Dan akhirnya sebuah kalimat makian bernada sarkastis lagi-lagi keluar dari mulutnya itu.

Sang penculik hanya memandang bocah di hadapannya jengah dan memasang seringainya, "Mari kita lihat nanti." Kambali dia memeriksa keadaan dari kedua ujung jembatan dimana dirinya berada sekarang.

"Kaito!"

Terdengar suara nyaring khas seorang wanita tepat di ujung jembatan. Yang ternyata adalah Miku, Putri dari kerajaan Mayora yang telah datang untuk memenuhi janjinya.

"Aku hargai keputusanmu ini Putri Mayora. Tapi, " mendelik sekilas ke arah Kaito "Tolong tunjukkan pendant itu kepada ku!" pinta Rey dengan raut wajah yang masih sama, menyeringai.

"Lepaskan dulu dia!"

"Kaulah yang harus kesini. Putri Mayora." Rey pun melipat tangannya di depan dada. Menatang Miku yang berada di ujung jembatan yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah serius bercampur kesal.

Panik. "Miku, jangan!" pekik Kaito dari kejauhan.

Miku pun menatap lurus ke depan. Lebih kepada sang penculik yang sangat terobsesi menjadi di raja di kerajaannya Mayora, Rey. Dengan berat hati mau tidak mau Miku akhirnya menunjukkan liontin yang dibawanya dan segara berjalan menuju penjahat di hadapannya.

"Ku mohon Miku, jangan!"

—Tanpa memperdulikan segala perkataan cercaan yang Kaito lontarkan padanya. Setelah sampai tepat di depan Rey, Miku pun memberikan liontinnya.

Rey segera meraih liontin milik Miku, "Bagus putri," dengan senyum kemenangan terlukis di wajahnya, "Dan terima kasih. Sekarang kerajaan Mayora akan jadi milik—"

Sebelum Rey sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba ada lingkaran misterius —seperti bekas mesin las— di bawah kakinya berpijak. Dia pun akhirnya terperosok jatuh ke dalam lubang itu dan terjun bebas ke bawah jembatan. Diikuti kedua pengawalnya yang hendak menyelamatkannya.

.

.

Di sisi lain jembatan —lebih tepatnya di bawah jembatan— ternyata Len sudah melubangi tempat berdiri Rey tadi.

Tangannya terulur, "Dapat!" Dan segera meraih liontin yang di pegang Rey sebelum benda itu jatuh mengikuti sang penjahat yang berani menculik Kaito ke bawah jembatan.

"Hh?!" Hampir saja Kaito ikut jatuh barsama Rey, karena tempatnya berdiri tadi sebagian berlubang. Tapi untung saja Miku berhasil meraih tali yang mengikatnya dan menariknya. Miku pun segera melepaskan ikatan Kaito.

Setelah melepaskan tali tambang yang mengikat tubuh Kaito.

"Siap loncat, Kaito?"

"Apa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kaito, Miku pun mendorong Kaito ke pinggir jembatan. Dan tentu saja aksinya ini di susul oleh teriakan histeris dari yang didorong. Miku pun ikut loncat dari jembatan.

Di bawah jembatan, ternyata sudah menunggu hoverboard milik Len yang sekarang berada tak jauh dari kaki Kaito. Dia pun menyadarinya, dan segera menghentikan jerit kepanikannya. Dan mendarat di sana dengan mulus, di susul oleh Miku.

Len pun segera berlari menuruni tangga darurat yang berada di bawah jembatan tadi, menyusul kedua temannya. Dan, "Miku, tangkap!" titahnya seraya melemparkan pendant Miku ke pemiliknya. Dan Miku pun meraih benda itu tanpa halangan. Len pun terus berlari menyusuri tangga.

"Siap?" tanya Miku pada Kaito di belakangnya. Dan di jawab dengan sebuah anggukan mantab dari lawan bicaranya. Ia pun segera memacu papan luncurnya ke bawah bersama Kaito.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat Piko dan Akaito yang mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan penuh. Miku pun segera menyusul Piko dan Akaito. Dia dan Kaito akhirnya mendekatkan posisi mereka ke motor Akaito dan Piko. Kaito pun segera loncat ke motor yang di naiki Akaito, sementara Miku ke motor Piko. Sementara papan luncurnya segera melesat menuju pemiliknya.

Dibelakang mereka, Rey dan kelompoknya —yang telah selamat dari acara jatuh masal di jembatan tadi— segera mengejar mereka menggunakan mobil. Len pun mengejar dan mengalihkan perhatian Rey dan kelompoknya. Dan terjadilah aksi tembak menembak antara mereka berdua.

Di arahkannya pistol laras panjangnya kepada mobil di depannya. "Lawan kalian adalah aku!" ucapnya sinis.

"Dasar kau, bocah pengganggu. Cepat tembak mereka! " perintah Rey yang ada di dalam mobil dan masih bisa terdengar oleh Len dari luar. Dan kembali menembakkan pistolnya ke arah mereka.

Terlihat sebuah moncong dari senapan yang keluar dari jendela mobil, tembakan pun dilepaskan ke belakang, lebih ke arah Len, dan untungnya dia berhasil menghindar. Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran serta tembak-menembak antara penjahat dan anggota polisi termuda.

-oOo-

 _Len pun memberi isyarat agar teman-temannya untuk berkumpul, "Baiklah begini rencananya," dia memulai, "Pertama, kita jebak dia,"_

 _"Caranya?" tanya Akaito dengan wajah bingungnya._

 _"Mudah saja. Beri apa yang dia mau, dan di saat dia lengah, kita rebut Kaito darinya." ujar Len meyakinkan. Dia pun melirik Miku di sebelahnya. "Tapi, yang pasti kita butuh bantuan Miku."_

 _"Aku?" Miku menunjuk dirinya sendiri._

 _"Ya. Karna mereka menginginkan pendant milik Miku, mari kita berikan pada mereka."_

 _"Tapi bukankah katamu tadi," potong Akaito._

 _"Memang benar. Tapi, setelah itu aku akan membuat jebakan. Saat dia sudah terjebak, aku akan mengambil kembali pendant itu."_

 _"Ooh, "_

 _"Ini Cuma sekedar pancingan agar mereka mendekat,"_

 _"Aku mulai mengerti," Piko mengangguk._

 _"Dan, setelah merebut Kaito dari mereka," Len pun kembali menoleh ke Miku, "Miku secepatnya kau dan Kaito pergi dari tempat itu," Miku pun mengangguk tidak yakin. Len menepuk bahunya sambil tersenyum. "Tenang saja, Hoverboard-ku akan menunggu kalian di bawah jembatan."_

 _"Baik."_

 _"Dan Akaito—" Len melirik Akaito._

 _"Iya?"_

 _"—Kau masih punya kunci motornya Kaito kan?"_

 _"Tentu. Ada di rumah," jawab adik dari Kaito ini._

 _"Bagus. Kita akan membutuhkannya," ucapnya mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya. "Dan Piko kamu juga sebaiknya membawa motormu," kata Len pada Piko. Dan dijawab anggukan seperti biasa oleh Piko._

 _"—Dan kalian jemput Miku di bawah jembatan itu dan bawa mereka pergi ke arah jalan Alpa II, sementara aku menghambat para penjahat itu…"_

 _"Baik. " jawab Piko dan Akaito bersamaan._

 _"Aku bagaimana?" tanya Luki menunjuk dirinya sendiri yang masih belum mendapat peran apapun._

 _Len pun menepuk pundak temannya itu pelan, "Tenang saja... Tugasmu ini yang paling penting," dan tersenyum, "Kamu tolong beri tahu inspektur Rinto tentang penyergapan ini, oke?" Len pun mengacungkan jempol kanannya, "Dan beri tahu mereka agar mengosongkan jalan, mulai dari jembatan menuju jalan Alpa II, dan minta mereka menunggu di sana."_

 _"Iya,"_

 _Len pun merentangkan tangannya kedepan, "Siap, kawan-kawan?" Semuanya pun mengikuti Len. Dan menumpuk tangan mereka jadi satu._

 _"Ayo rebut Kaito kembali!" teriak mereka bersamaan._

-oOo-

Deru tembakan kembali menggema, diiringi suara desingan baling-baling dengan kecepatan tinggi kembali terdengar di jalan raya itu. Dan tidak lupa suara geraman dari mobil di belakangnya beserta makian-makian seseorang dari dalamnya.

Seorang remaja yang hampir bisa menjabat sebagai anggota kepolisian tetap itu, kembali menembakkan pistolnya ke belakang untuk menghalau sang penjahat yang sedang menggejarnya. Tembakan meleset. Len pun berdecih pelan, kembali menatap ke depan dan mengatur laju papan luncur yang ada di bawah kakinya. Dia memang sengaja tidak mengenai mobil itu, karna tujuan utamanya hanya membuat orang yang ada di dalam mobil terkecoh. Tembakan dari arah mobil hitam di belakangnya melesat kearahnya. Dia pun menghindar. Dan kejadian tembak menembak pun terulang lagi.

Len pun kembali menatap ke depan dan ternyata teman-temannya sudah berbelok di tikungan persimpangan jalan. _'Ternyata sudah sampai'_ , batinnya bersorak. Dan jauh di depannya terdapat siluet lampu berwarna merah, dan bisa di artikan bahwa para anggota kepolisian sudah tiba. Dia pun segera menambah laju kendaraannya dan tanpa disadari sebuah senyum kemenangan tertoreh di wajahnya. Namun senyum itu segera sirna di saat satu tembakan kembali mengarah padanya.

Dan ada satu hal lagi yang membuat hatinya bertambah cemas. Tendengar suara _'Bip'_ yang terus terdengar dari bawah kakinya, yang bisa saja pertanda benda kesayangan di bawahnya kini tengah merengek minta makan. _'Argh, kenapa sekarang?_ ' rutuknya dalam hati. Dan menambah lajunya lagi dan lagi disertai suara itu yang semakin sering terdengar.

Akhirnya, setelah penantian dan kerja kerasnya Len pun sampai di tempat tujuannya, _jalan Alpa II_. Dan berpapasan dengan atasannya. Memberi anggukan singkat. Sang pimpinan segera mengambil alih, memerintahkan bawahannya yang lain untuk maju.

Disaat Rey hampir menembak bocah di depannya—Len— sekali lagi. Tiba-tiba mobilnya sudah di kepung polisi dari segala penjuru. Depan dan belakang. Rey dan kelompoknya pun tidak bisa berkutik dan akhirnya tertangkap setelah mencoba melakukan perlawanan.

Luki yang sebelumnya sudah diberi tugas untuk membawa polisi ke tempat ini pun akhirnya menunjukkan dirinya dan kawan-kawannya dan juga Miku disertai kendaraan mereka masing-masing.

"Hey!"

Len pun segera melaju ke arah mereka sambil tersenyum. Namun, ada sesuatu yang dia lupakan. Dan itu pulalah yang hampir membuatnya terjerembab dan hampir menabrak tiang listrik di depannya.

"Kau kenapa, Kapten?" tanya Luki yang masih terkekeh geli melihat Len.

Len pun menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan sedikit memaksa senyum, "Kehabisan batrai," dan segera meraih bola kecil yang awalnya adalah papan luncurnya, yang sekarang berada di dekat tembok, yang membuat dirinya hampir ditertawakan olek rekan-rekannya tadi. Dan memasukkanya ke dalam saku celana.

"Kalau begitu, butuh kendaraan lain, kan?" tawar Luki yang menepuk-nepuk jok kosong yang berada dibelakang motornya.

Len pun mendekat, "Tentu."

Dan akhirnya rencana mereka malam ini telah berhasil, dan mereka bisa pergi ke bandara menggantar kepulangan Miku pulang ke kerajaannya, Mayora.

-oOo-

Setibanya di bandara, mereka sudah ditunggu oleh Gakupo dan para pengawal Miku.

"Lihat itu Gakupo!" seru Miku menunjuk penasihatnya itu yang masih di kejauhan.

Kaito yang—dengan memaksa Piko bertukar motor— membonceng Miku pun tersenyum, "Mereka sudah menggumu, Miku," katanya sambil menengok ke belakang.

"Waktunya kita kesana!" seru Luki yang berkendara tidak jauh di belakangnya.

"Ayo!" dan menambah kecepatan motornya.

"Yosh!"

.

Sesampainya di tempat Gakupo, mereka pun di sambut, "Putri akhirnya kau sampai, kami sudah lama menunggumu," sambut Gakupo.

Mereka berenam pun segera berhenti, mematikan motor dan berjalan berdampingan ke arah Gakupo.

"Iya, Gakupo. Terima kasih sudah menungguku,"

Suara speaker dari bandara itu pun terdengar.

"Di mohon untuk para penumpang yang akan menaiki pesawat tujuan XXX untuk segera bersiap. Pesawat akan tinggal landas lima belas menit lagi. Terima kasih."

"Miku, sampai jumpa lagi," seru Piko melambaikan tangannya ke Miku yang sudah berjalan kesamping Gakupo.

"Cepatlah kembali lagi, yah!" Luki pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Sedangkan Akaito dan Len maju dan menyalami Miku.

"Jangan lupakan kami, Miku," kata Akaito menepuk pundak Miku tersenyum ramah. Len juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Putri,"

Miku pun tersenyum dan memandangi teman-temanya satu persatu yang sama-sama tersenyum untuk mengantarkan dirinya pulang ke kerajaannya. Namun, senyum itu sedikit meredup ketika melihat Kaito yang berdiam diri saja di belakang teman-temannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Kaito kelihatannya sangat sedih melihat Miku akan pergi.

Gakupo pun mendekatinya, "Putri, kita harus pergi! " serunya sambil menepuk pundak Miku. Kaito pun hanya merunduk tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Ayolah, Kaito— Katakan sesuatu!" bujuk Piko. Namun, Kaito masih tetap tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Dan sejenak memandang Miku dengan sedih.

"Pesawat tujuan XXX akan tinggal landas lima menit lagi. Terima kasih. " Sekali lagi suara speaker di bandara kembali bergema.

"Putri, kita sungguh harus segera pergi!" pinta Gakupo sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, " ucap Miku lesu.

Saat Miku ingin berbalik. "Tunggu Miku!" terdengar suara Kaito yang memanggil. Miku pun berbalik menghadap Kaito.

Kaito pun mendekati Miku, "Ini, milikmu," Kaito membuka pergelangan tangannya. Terlihat sebuah tali pengikat yang berbahan emas dan di hiasi ukiran indah. Kaito pun memberikan tali itu pada Miku. Miku pun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Mengeluarkan pendant miliknya yang tadi ia simpan di saku jaketnya dan segera mengaitkan liontin itu. Dan segera memakainya di lehernya.

"Terima kasih Kaito, Atas semuanya," ucap Miku dengan senyuman. "Jangan lupakan aku," dia pun semakin mendekat ke Kaito. Dan mengecup pipinya. "Aku akan segera kembali." janjinya kepada Kaito.

Tersenyum. "Tentu," jawab Kaito. Dan mengelus puncak kepala Miku lembut. "Aku akan menunggumu."

Miku pun segera berlari menuju pesawat. Dan melambaikan tangannya ke teman-teman barunya itu. Pintu pesawat pun tertutup. Pesawat pun telah siap pergi meninggalkan kelima remaja di bawahnya. _Pengalaman baru ini tidak akan pernah ku lupakan._

"Selamat jalan Miku!"

"Selamat jalan! "

"Sampai bertemu lagi! "

Beriring kata-kata perpisahan dan juga lambaian tangan riang dari lima orang remaja laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Kaito, Len, Piko, Luki, dan Akaito, pesawat yang dinaiki Miku pun akhirnya pergi, menjauh. Dan semakin jauh. Sampai tak terlihat lagi.

"Terima kasih, Miku. Kau telah mewarnai hariku. Walaupun kita baru bertemu…

.

Perpisahan ini bukanlah akhir segalanya…

.

Aku percaya…"

.

"…Kita pasti bertemu lagi…"

TAMAT

 **Terimakasih yang udah mau Review, Favorite, maupun Follow.**

 **Niatnya sih mau bikin lanjutannya, tapi… yah segini aja dulu ya…**

 **Kalau ada saran buat lanjutannya, bisa PM saya…**

 **Terakhir**

 **Thnks**

 **Mind Review?**


End file.
